Down the Mine
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.25 |number=25 |sts_episode= * Too Many Cooks * Wrong Track |released= * 8 January 1985 * 8 May 1987 * 21 May 1989 * 25 December 1990 * 28 November 1991 * 25 March 1998 * 13 January 2008 |previous=Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip |next=Thomas' Christmas Party }} Down the Mine is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Plot One day while Thomas is waiting at the junction, Gordon, who is in disgrace after recently causing trouble by falling into a ditch, pulls in with some trucks. As soon as Gordon stops, Thomas jokes about him smelling of ditch water. Before Gordon can respond, Thomas leaves with his coaches. Annie and Clarabel are shocked at Thomas' behaviour, and scold him for it. Thomas is pleased with his clever joke though and heads off to collect trucks at the lead mines, leaving his coaches still in shock. The mine was made a long time ago by miners who made tunnels under the ground. The roofs of the tunnels are strong enough to hold up trucks but not engines. At the points, there is a "Danger" board warning engines not to enter the area. Thomas has often tried to pass the board, but has always failed. This time however, he has made a plan. When his fireman leaves the cab to change the points, Thomas bumps the trucks hard and knocks his driver off the footplate allowing him to pass the board. Then he moves over the unsafe rails, which collapse and leave him lodged in a chasm, and feeling very silly. Then The Fat Controller arrives, having seen everything. After telling Thomas off for his naughtiness, he begins to think about how to get Thomas out. A crane would be too heavy for the ground to support, so he decides to call in Gordon to pull Thomas out. Thomas feels uneasy about this, given how much he laughed at Gordon for his own accident. Shortly afterward with a winch attached to his buffer beam, Gordon heads to the rescue feeling much happier after hearing about Thomas's situation. Arriving at the scene, Gordon promises to get Thomas out "in a couple of puffs." A long cable is fastened between them and after a lot of hard work and pulling, Gordon is able to finally get Thomas out of the chasm. Thomas tells Gordon how sorry he is for his cheekiness earlier. Gordon accepts Thomas' apology and tells him that he found his joke very funny. Now both engines are in disgrace, so they agree to form an alliance and help each other in the future. With that, the two engines are coupled together and head back to the shed. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * One Little Boy (stock footage cameo) Locations * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford * The Lead Mines * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox (stock footage) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gordon the Big Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard and Thomas and Bertie is used. * The scene where Thomas falls down the mine was recreated in full CGI for Blue Mountain Mystery. * The events of this episode are mentioned by James in Journey Beyond Sodor and Diesel in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? * The following events of this episode would later continue in the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens. * Some of the trucks at the mine have "N.E." written on their sides. * The buffers on the truck Thomas bumps into are lowered specifically so that Thomas can hit them properly. * According to Britt Allcroft, this episode and All at Sea are her favourite episodes. * In the Welsh version, Thomas is not seen bumping the trucks. * The Korean title of this episode shares the same name as Thomas and Gordon, which was also from the first season. * When Thomas leaves Knapford to go to the lead mines, Thomas' model from the Unaired Pilot is used. * Gordon passes by Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage at one point. Goofs * When Thomas shunts Annie and Clarabel, his eyes look wonky and Annie and Clarabel are missing their names. * In the sign's closeup, it says: "Danger! Engines must not pass this board!" but when Thomas passes the board, it says: "Danger! Engines must not pass this point!" * When the Fat Controller says "I'm not sure, we can't life you out with a crane..." the man to the right is losing his cap's brim. * When Gordon and Thomas leave the mine, Thomas' wheels drag along the line for a few seconds before he blows his whistle. * When the narrator says "But (Thomas) didn't want to meet Gordon just yet," a small piece of hair is seen on the left side of Thomas' smoke box. * Thomas' side rods are in different positions both before after he is pulled out of the mine. * When Annie and Clarabel say "He's dreadfully rude. I feel quite ashamed," Annie is facing the wrong way. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Home Media Releases UK * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Coal and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * Bumper Special * Down the Mine and Other Stories (1992) * Your Favourite Story Collection * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Series 1 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (Ringo Starr's narration) * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Best of Gordon * The Early Years (Ringo Starr's UK narration) * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Packs * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Thomas and His Friends Help Out/Thomas' Trackside Tunes Double Feature * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas' Useful Stories * Best of Collection AUS * Coal and other stories * The Complete Series 1 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Coal and other stories * Percy Runs Away and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 FRA * The Talkative Trains KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.7 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * Try to Get Along PHL * Down the Mine NL * A Nasty Case * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends BRA * Helping the Friends NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 * Toby and the Elegant Men and 4 Other Adventures * In The Mine * Lots of Little Helpers DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 SVN * Bertie's Race (Slovenian DVD) IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories (DVD) MYS * Henry's Forest and Other Thomas Adventures ITA * The Grumpy Locomotive ROM * Thomas and Percy (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 (Serbian DVD) HRV * Thomas in Trouble (Croatian DVD) WAL * Letting Off Steam and 8 Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 (Thai DVD) DNK * Thomas in Trouble and Other Stories (Danish DVD) de:In der Mine es:En la Mina he:במורד המכרה ja:あなにおちたトーマス pl:W Kopalni ru:Паровоз провалился Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations